IshiHime: Sen No Yoru Wo Koete
by Develeine
Summary: It's another story based on Bleach. It's about one of my fav pairing -IshiHime (Ishida Uryu x Inoue Orihime). Its name is a title of a song from that anime -Sen No Yoru Wo Koete. I just love that song. Don't hate me for my English, I'm Polish... Hope you'll like it :)


It was a late afternoon. Karakura was bathed in glitter of the setting sun. Cherry pink blossoms which shone to gold, were gently falling down on the ground. Everything was like in a picture. It was spring - season allocated specially for lovers. Many couples spent a lot of time together in the park, walking or admired blooming trees. It was a perfect time for romantics, even the ones which went alone through the life, but they were still dreaming of the great love and waiting for it impatiently. A certain red-head girl was one of these people, sitting on the roof of her house and looking at the romantic idyll surrounding her. She fixed her eyes on the tall boy who had orange hair and was carrying a short black-haired girl on his back. Even if they fit the surroundings, girl was feeling pain, when she was looking at them. It was caused by unrequited emotion which she presented the boy. She couldn't accept the fact that he found happiness with another girl…

_I shouldn't__… __I must give up my feelings… I like him very much, but Kuchiki-san is also close to me, I don't want to ruin in. It already passed so much time, and I'm not still able to forget about it __…_

She wiped tear which shoved across her cheek.

"Ah, here you are " she heard the familiar voice. After a moment his owner sat down by her. "You stay here very often."

"Ishida-kun " She smiled poorly " You know …"

"I know "The boy replied "You don't have to say anything."

And it was why the girl was grateful to him. Uryu was one of her best friends. She felt free when she was with him and she never had confess before him. He understood her as hardly anyone. When she was with him, she didn't have to pretend anybody. She looked at him. He was so serious, as always. Later her eyesight returned to those two and next tears escaped from her grey eyes.

"Ishida-kun, do you know … how is it when you love somebody, who loves someone else? Do you know how it hurts?" She asked.

"Yes. You don't even know how much I know that …"

" Oh … Have you ever survived it?"

"Worse. I'm still surviving it."

"Do you think it's hard too?"

"Yes, even horribly. It isn't possible to forget about somebody who you see every day. It isn't possible to chase away these thoughts from yourself, that you can't love that person. In fact, as more you are trying to forget about them, the more you love and you remember.

"I didn't know, that you … you too I'm sorry, if I depressed you…"

"No, nothing happened "He smiled.

She also tried to, but her smile wasn't true. She hasn't smiled truly for a long time. Next series of tears rolled after her face.

"Wait a second, I'll give you handkerchieves " Uryu said and reached inside his pocket. However at once he withdrew his hand and hissed with pain.

"What happened, Ishida-kun?" The girl asked.

"N-nothing… I'd just forgot, that I had a needle and threads in my pocket…"

"Show me your hand. Right away it will be after everything " She declared and by her power the wound of the boy disappeared " Ready!"

"Thank you, Orihime " He replied. It was the first time, when he called her by her first name.

"N-no problem … Uryu" She said to him, also on "you".

He smiled. The first step has already been… Inoue suddenly burst into tears.

"What happened?" Ishida got scared..

"No, nothing … just … I-it hurts me the most, when they are kissing … " She sobbed and hugged the boy. He embraced her with shoulder "And I'm sorry, that because of me you will have a wet shirt…"

"Shhh … " He whispered, stroking her the head "You can cry as long as you want, it must go down of you. Don't think about me. I'll be here as long as you need me.

Orihime felt something strange. She didn't even know, how to describe it. His hands which didn't stop caressing her hair were so sensitive. She was so close to him and she was feeling incredible! His touch makes her lost her senses. There was nothing else, only they. It was their small world.

_How stupid was I __… __Ishida-kun has always cared about me __… __Uryu __…__. And I could never appreciate it. I thought that I probably loved Kurosaki-kun__… __I was wrong __… __if I had loved him, I wouldn't haven't felt something like that to Uryu. How stupid was I… Waiting for the prince, I didn't notice the knight which was by my side all the time __…_

"Thank you, Uryu … " She whispered, hugging him more firmly "You were by my side when I needed you and I never appreciated it. I want… I want you to be happy. I want that girl, who you love, to feel the same way too."

"You know … from what I can hear she probably feels the same way … " He replied so shyly that barely she understood him.

She looked at him. He was entire red. His heart was beating so fast that she could hear it. Her own also joined his. They lasted this way in their assumptions and fixed their eyes on each other. Orihime didn't know, what she was supposed to answer him. His face was so close... And at least she let his lips gently touch her mouth. It was a very short kiss. As quickly as it started it ended.

"Orihime … because I-I … you know… I l-love y-you" he confessed unsteadily and got even redder what seemed impossible. He mended his glasses nervously, but didn't lose the visual contact with her.

Inoue still wasn't in the state to say anything, so she simply closed her eyes and kissed him. It didn't take long again.

"You know, I probably also love you Uryu …" She replied "No, not probably … certainly. I love you. I'm sorry for my terrible kissing, I did it for the first time."

"Seriously? Me too." He laughed.

"But you did it better than me."

"Don't chat of nonsenses, I liked it."

"Teach me, how to do it!"

"Of course, if you want."

"Yeah, I do. So much. But don't finish so quickly."

The boy smiled and gently put his mouth to her lips. None from them wanted to stop. The kiss lasted and lasted... With every moment Uryu kissed more and more confidently.

"You're really good at it" Inoue announced, when they finished. The Moon managed already to light the city, and couples of lovers recovered, having taken out one which spent time on the roof.

"It's late. Aren't you cold?" Ishida asked.

"No, when you're hugging me" Orihime replied cheerfully. She laughed. Uryu hasn't seen her happy for ages. This time her smile was sincere and radiant.

"What this love is doing with us…" Uryu thought, and hugged her more firmly, because he didn't want her to get cold.

THE END.


End file.
